Mas extraño no se puede
by Demonicusangelo
Summary: Pues como ven siempre si pude superar la raresa absoluta. Asi que les deje un regalito, un segundo capitulo que espero les agrade.
1. Chapter 1

**Mas extraño no se puede**

-¿Aang ya estas listo? (Pregunto Katara)

-No, aun me falta recoger algunas frutas para el viaje (Contesta sin ganas el Avatar de recientes 16 años)

-Has estado actuando raro desde que nos encontramos con el grupo de Azula…¿Esta todo bien? (Pregunta preocupada la maestra tierra)

-Claro, ¿Qué podría estar mal? _Hai voy de nuevo mintiendo otra vez… esto ye se me ha hecho rutina, una rutina muy pesada._ (Pensaba Aang, desde que había derrotado a la nación del fuego no tenia el mismo animo sobre todo cuando se encontraban con Azula y compañía quienes seguían empeñadas en encontrarles aunque esta vez fuese por otras razones)

-Venga que vamos retrasados, debemos aprovechar que hace 3 meses que Azula no nos encuentra, con suerte llegaremos al sur. (Impaciente como siempre Souka)

-Ya deja de quejarte campesino, aun no tenemos suficientes provisiones (Suko se había adherido al grupo poco antes de la caída del señor del fuego, ahora no tenia a donde ir y bueno eso era mejor que estar solo Iron no contaba como compañía ya que se le pasaba intentando asentarse en el primer lugar con buena tierra para cultivar té)

-Vamos joven avatar te acompañare por la fruta, tal vez encuentre alguna buena hierva para mi té (Dijo Iron aunque su verdadero propósito era hablar a solas con Aang)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Gracias por sacarme rápidamente de ahí (Dijo Aang al anciano maestro fuego)

-Te noto alterado, ¿hay algo de lo que quieras hablar? (Tendió el anzuelo Iron)

-Bueno la cuestión es…Azula (Se atrevió a decir el avatar)

-¿Qué tiene que ver mi sobrina en esto? (Pregunto integrado el exgeneral)

-Bueno hace mucho que no nos sigue (Respondió el maestro aire)

-En todo caso será cuestión de tiempo… seguramente regreso a la que quedo de la nación del fuego para hacerse de tropas y seguirnos (Declaro el anciano)

-No, no podría… no después de…no lo creo (Otra vez Aang no estaba poniendo de su parte e Iron se estaba empezando a preocupar de mas)

-Tienes un gran peso encima joven avatar ¿Por que no se lo cuentas a este viejo par que te ayude? (Ofreció Iron)

-Bueno…imagino que tarde o temprano lo sabrían, si ella no me busca terminaría yendo yo a ella (Dijo Aang dejando sorprendido al viejo pero simplemente le hizo una señal para que continuase su relato)

-Vamos, puedes confiar en mi (Le dijo al ver que su señal no había tenido efecto)

-¿Recuerda la ultima vez que Azula nos encontró? (Pregunto el monje)

-La recuerdo perfectamente, quedaste atrapado dentro de la cueva que estaba bajo la cascada… ¿Paso algo malo dentro? (Inquirió el anciano)

-Bien lo que sucedió fue que A..Azula…también quedo atrapada dentro de la cueva (Dijo por fin el chico después de un par de minutos de silencio)

-Creo que tendrás que explicarte mejor Aang, yo no entiendo que tiene que ver eso con tu estado actual (Aclaro el anciano)

-Bueno es…(suspiro) será mejor que lo relate desde el inicio

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&FlashBakc&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Ríndete avatar (Decia una cansada Azula dentro de la susodicha cueva)

-Espera Azula, no te precipites ambos estamos metidos en un lio gordo si sigues utilizando el fuego control nos quedaremos sin aire (Dijo energéticamente el monje intentando hacer entrar en razón a la terca princesa)

-No busques excusas, pelea (Fue la respuesta que la maestra fuego le dio después de enviarle una llama azul de advertencia)

-QUIERES PARAR DE UNA MALDITA VEZ… NI TU NI YO TENEMOS FUERZA PARA SALIR DE AQUÍ MUCHO MENOS PARA PELEAR Y DEJA DE ACABARTE EL AIRE ESTUPIDAMENTE (Desesperado Aang había utilizado su aire control para salir disparado hacia Azula y aprisionarla entre el y una de las paredes de la cueva)

-Da igual, esa maestra tierra que viaja contigo nos sacara en segundos (Respondió la chica haciendo fuerza para liberarse)

-Thop y Appa no estaban con nosotros ¿Recuerdas? Viajan con un par de días de diferencia para distraerlas y poder llegar a Omazhu sin impedimentos (Dijo Aang, debía contárselo a Azula para que esta dejase de consumir inútilmente el ascazo aire que les quedaba) Escucha voy a soltarte ahora y tu me ayudaras a buscar una salida o por lo menos una fuente de aire, si podemos resistir lo suficiente Thop vendrá a sacarnos (Dijo el chico aunque la verdad fuese que acababa de percatarse de la cercanía que mantenía con la hermosa maestra fuego y la escasa ropa que portaba) _Suko eres un idiota ¿Cómo se te ocurre que ella se retiraría de la batalla por la vergüenza?_(Pensó al recordar la idea de su camarada maestro fuego)_Aunque tal vez si logro salir de una pieza de aquí se lo agradezca._ (Aceptémoslo hormonas +hermosa chica + solos en un lugar obscuro no es una muy buena combinación)

-De acuerdo avatar por esta vez tu ganas… pero en cuanto salgamos de aquí te haré pagar por lo que me hiciste (Dijo la chica aunque en un tono nervioso, se había dado cuenta perfectamente de cómo estaba siendo observada por Aang y aunque no lo admitiera nunca le gustaba como la miraba)

-Bien pero asta entonces estate tranquila…y…em ten (Dijo el chico extendiéndole a Azula la parte superior de su ropa para que se cubriese)

-No necesito de tu lastima (Dijo enojada la princesa mientras se disponía a buscar una salida)

-Pues no puedes estar por ahí en paños menores (Le contesto el calvo) _Por favor que se cubra o no podré pensar en otra cosa _(Suplicaba para sus adentros)

-¿Qué pasa monje te gusta lo que vez? (Reto la maestra fuego)

-NO, solo…em…solo pensé que una princesa tendría algo de decencia (Se defendió el de las flechas azules)

-Si la tengo o no es mi problema, no necesito nada de ti (Respondió la muchacha ofendida por el comentario del monje)

-Azula por favor solo pontela o no respondo (Al momento de decir aquella Aang se llevo las manos a la boca para no soltar mas tonterías)

-No…no me digas que tu…em…¿Te gusto? (Pregunto nerviosamente la chica)

-Bueno…si ¿ahora puedes cubrirte? (Dijo Aang insistiendo en que la princesa debía ir mas tapada)

-Esta bien…no…no lo ago por que me lo pidas…es…es por que por que no quiero que te empieces a imaginar cosas raras entre tu y yo (Dijo la maestra fuego)

-Y …em… ¿alguna idea de cómo salir de aquí? (Cambio de tema el monje)

-Creo que escucho una caída de agua mas al fondo, tal ves el agua entre por una hendidura lo suficientemente grande para salir por ella (Contesto la maestra fuego y de inmediato ambos chicos se fueron a ver si se podía efectuar la idea)

-Perece que después de todo si hay una salida… aunque deberé utilizar aire control para sacarnos de aquí así que será mejor descansar, creo haber visto unos hongos mas atrás, si puedes cocinarlos mañana saldremos de aquí (Hablo claro y conciso el joven monje)

-¿Devo cocinar yo? Ja… claro solo por ser mujer ¿cierto? No se por que imagine que no eras igual a los otros dos que te acompañaban (Dijo la princesa claramente dolida)

-A ver, para empezar no es por que seas mujer, es por que tu eres mejor que yo en el fuego control, yo quemaría los hongos y no comeríamos nada, y además no se qué tienen que ver eso con Souka y Suko ni que te gustara o fuésemos novios para que me lo recriminaras (Dijo el maestro aire, por unos segundos ambos se quedaron viendo a los ojos sumamente sonrojados por la insinuación de que parecían una pareja de enamorados peleando por una tontería)

-Bien cocinaré los hongos (Dijo la princesa dándose la vuelta y recogiendo rápidamente todos los hongos que encontró)

-Eso estuvo delicioso, ¿Cómo hiciste para sazonarlos? (Pregunto el monje después de comer…em devorar sus hongos)

-Las piedras de esta cueva tiene restos de sal (Dijo la muchacha algo sonrojada por el cumplido del calvo)

-Bien entonces a dormir (Dijo el muchacho acostándose en un rincón de la cueva al percatarse que la noche estaba empezando a hacerse presente)

-¿Ya? Es decir ¿Tan pronto? ¿Por qué no jugamos algo o platicamos un rato? (Pregunto la muchacha en un tono nervioso y extrañamente con algo de miedo en su voz)

-¿Azula estas bien? (Pregunto sorprendido el de las flechas azules por la reacción de su enemiga/amiga)

-Yo…bueno…letemoalaobscuridad (Dijo rápidamente la maestra fuego)

-No entendí nada (Dijo el monje)

-Que… le temo a la obscuridad… siempre… siempre duermo junto a Mai o Ty Lee para no asustarme (Dijo la joven mas por que no quería que todo se quedara en silencio que por querer confesarle sus miedos al avatar)

-Em…bien…pue…d…puedes dormir conmigo si quieres (Dijo el avatar esperando que la chica dijera que no, por lo que su sorpresa fue enorme cuando Azula literalmente se arrojo a sus brazos buscando protección a su irracional fobia)

-No…no creas que ago esto apropósito he… solo es por que esta obscuro en cuanto sea de día me alejare (Dijo la chica)

-Como sea, deberías de superarlo ya, tienes 18 años (Dijo el monje)

-No es gracioso… en verdad tengo miedo (Se sincero la chica asiendo que Aang se sintiese peor que una cucaracha por haberse burlado de ella)

-Lo siento (Dijo el chico)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&Finflashbakc&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Ya veo entonces estas enamorado de mi sobrina (Dijo Iron mientras el y Aang caminaban de regreso al campamento)

-En resumen si, nos vimos en secreto un par de veces mas pero… después no supe nada de ella (Aclaro el joven monje)

-Bien en ese caso deberías esperarla, si ella también se enamoro de ti solo es cuestión de tiempo, tal vez este confundida (Hablo el viejo)

-Bien entonces ¿QUE RAYOS? (Grito al ver a todos sus compañeros de viaje atados y a Azula y sus amigas paradas esperándole tranquilamente)

-Aang (Grito Azula al verlo y salir corriendo hacia el sumamente contenta y llevando puesta la ropa que Aang le dejara la vez de la cueva)

-Yo también te extrañe (Dijo el chico ante la mirada sorprendida de todos los presentes después del largo y apasionado beso que Azulo le dio)

-ERES UN IDIOTA, ¿COMO SE TE OCURRE? ¿AHORA COMO VOY A EXPLICAR ESTO EN LA NACION DEL FUEGO? (Grito muy enojada la princesa asustando a todos)

-¿Qué… que pasa? (Pregunto el monje muy sorprendido por el cambio de actitud de su ¿novia?)

-Nada, son los cambios de humor, ya se le pasaran (Dijo sin darle importancia Mei)

-¿Cambios? ¿Por que? ¿Esta enferma? (Pregunto sumamente reocupado el maestro aira, a estas alturas Iron ya había desatado a todos sus amigos los cuales aun no daban crédito a lo que veían)

-Eres ten cruel Aang te odio (Dijo Azula de repente empezando a llorar como una niña)

-OK ahora si no entiendo nada (Dijo Souka)

-Yo diría que… no eso seria demasiado extraño (Dijo Thop)

-¿Que? (Preguntaron Suko y Soka estando por primera vez en sus vidas de acuerdo en algo)

-Si es una tontería seria imposible (Dijo Katara)

-¿Qué seria imposible? (Pregunto esta vez Aang)

-Pues parece que ella estuviese…

-Embarazada, tendrá un lindo bebe en seis meses (Casi grito Ty Lee muy feliz e interrumpiendo a Katara quien al igual que todos sus amigos quedaron en shokc)

-¿Eso…eso significa que? (Dijo Aang muy nervioso)

-Vamos a ser papas (Grito feliz Azula)

-¿QUE QUE? (Grito Aang)

-Extraño (Dijo Sauka a lo que Toph y Katara asintieron sin palabras)

-¿Tu y mi hermanita? Yo si lo mato (Dijo Suko que si no es por un feliz Iron que lo detenía se hubiese abalanzada espadas en mano contra el avatar)

(Por su parte el joven futuro padre no salía se su shokc bueno por lo menos no hasta que se puso a gritar como loco a todo el que pasaba cerca del camino que pronto tendría un hijo)


	2. Chapter 2

**Siempre si se pudo**

-¿QUIEREN DEJAR DE BESARSE POR 5 SEGUNDOS? ME ESTAN SACANDO DE QUISIO (Grito el maestro fuego a su hermana y al avatar)

-No es nuestra culpa que tu estas frustrado Suko (Respondió el joven avatar aunque solo se digno a responder por que estaba falto de aire y había hecho una pausa para reponer sus pulmones)

-ME LARGO (Sentencio el exprincipe de la nación del fuego al momento salir de la cueva que les servia de refugio contra la lluvia; había estado así desde que se entero de la noticia de que pronto tendría un sobrino ahora estaba mas insoportable que nunca)

-Saben no les aria mal recordar que están comiendo frente a los hambrientos (Hablo Souka quien también estaba empezando a desesperarse por la situación) _No puedo creer que Aang halla conseguido chica entes que yo…se supone que soy mayor debería ser yo el primero _(Pensó un tanto celoso)

-¿A donde vas Thop? (Pregunto Ty Lee al ver que la pequeña maestra tierra salía de la cueva)

-Ya me canse de estar escuchando besos todo el maldito día, ¿saben lo insoportable que son sus chirridos? (Pregunto la chica pero no dejo que le contestaran ya que haciendo uso de tierra control formo una capa de arena para cubrirla mientras caminaba bajo la lluvia)

-Ganaste de nuevo Mai, eres una jovencita muy habilidosa (Elogio el viejo Iron a la chica que lo había vencido por tercera vez consecutiva en el juego de tejas)

-Urra (Dijo de forma monótona la guerrera de los dardos dando a entender que estaba aburrida para no perder la costumbre)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Esos dos, parece que quisieran devorarse, deberían conseguirse un cuarto, además con mi hermana, si no fuese por que tiene que hacerse cargo de mi sobrino lo parto a la mitad desde el principio (Suko aun cabreado murmura en otra cueva no muy lejana pero mucho mas pequeña, en la otra cabían perfectamente Appa y las lagartijas gigantes de las tres chicas, en esta solo cabrían las lagartijas)

-Nunca dejas de quejarte pero tampoco haces nada por intentar solucionar los problemas (Se escucho la voz de la maestra tierra acercándose al fuego que Suko había encendido dentro de la cueva)

-¿Solo has venido a fastidiarme?

-No, vine para alejarme de las cursilerías de Aang y Azula; esperaba que salieses antes de la cueva parece que tu paciencia a mejorado. (Contesto Thop)

-Entonces esperaste a que me fuera, ¿Qué no podías tomar solo la decisión de salir de ahí por tu cuenta? (Dijo Suko algo molesto)

-De poder puedo, pero después ¿Cómo enciendo una fogata con todos los leños mojados? (Dijo Thop dejando bien en claro que lo que quería era que Suko hiciese el trabajo sucio)

-Pues entonces ya te puedes ir yendo, hay muy poca leña como para mantener prendida la fogata mas de una hora. (Dijo el maestro fuego a lo que recibió un golpe en la nuca)

-Ya veras mocosa impertinente (Se volteo el pelinegro en pose de ataque)

-Usalos para mantener el fuego (Dijo Thop pasando al lado de Suko y entregándole unos cuantos leños secos que ella había protegido de la lluvia con su tierra)

-Al menos tu eres de ayuda (Hablo Suko atizando el fuego)

-Eso es un halago enorme viniendo de ti Suko, ¿seguro que no estas enfermo? (Pregunto la joven tocándole la frente)

-Hay déjame en paz (Rápidamente el exprincipe se alego con las mejillas furiosamente rojas)

-Que remedio…oye ¿tu por que crees que esos dos no paran de besarse? (Pregunto la maestra tierra queriendo sacarse esa duda)

-No tengo idea, ni que fuese la gran cosa besar a alguien (Contesto Suko sentándose al lado de Thop al fondo de la cueva)

-Entonces tu ya has besado a varias chicas…¿Cómo se siente? (Pregunto la pequeña Thop sonrojándole ligeramente)

-No es nada en especial, mi tio dice que si solo besas por besar no tiene caso alguno, que debe gustarte la persono a la besas para sentirte bien (Respondió el exprincipe)

-Ya veo (Dijo la maestra tierra provocando un silencio un tanto extraño) ¿Suko?

-¿Que?

-Bésame (Dijo la joven provocando un enrojecimiento de parte del maestro fuego)

-¿QUE QUE?

-Vamos, solo quiero saber que se siente, no es como que me gustaras ni nada por el estilo…pero bueno tengo curiosidad (Respondió la morena algo nerviosa)

-Bien ¿Por qué no?(Dijo el exprincipe inclinándose para ver mejor a la chica, en verdad Suko nunca se había tomado el tiempo de contemplar a Thop lo suficiente como para ver la hermosa joven que había viajado a su lado todo este tiempo) _Wow si me hubiese puesto a examinarla antes tal vez incluso seria yo quen le pidiese ese beso, la verdad Thop no esta nada mal, es fuerte, independiente e inteligente…tal vez…bueno solo es un maldito beso no pasara nada mas. _(Se decía a si mismo el maestro fuego al tener tan cerca el rostro de la joven Thop)

-¿Pasa algo? (Pregunto la pelinegra algo impacienté)

-No, solo…olvídalo (Respondió el chico antes de unir sus labios con los de ella, de inmediato pudo sentir como si una corriente eléctrica le recorriese la espina dorsal y el suave sabor a almendras de los labios de la chica era sumamente intoxicante)

(Por su parte Thop no estava en mejor situación que Suko, tenia exactamente los mismos síntomas que el chico pero ella estaba experimentando una extraña y reconfortante calidez; poco a poco el beso se fue profundizando pasando a ser un tanto mas pasional hasta que debieron separarse)

-Eso si fue un beso (Reconoció Suko)

-Ya veo por que a Azula y Aang les gustan tanto (Dijo la maestra tierra)

-Bien, deberíamos…¿Dormir? (Pregunto Suko un tanto incomodo, lo que de verdad quería preguntar era algo asi como ¿me dejarías probar de nuevo? Pero ya saben orgullo de príncipe)

-Si…bien…debemos partir temprano (Aclaro la joven maestra tierra y se echo en el suelo a descansar)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Bien chicos es mas seguro si nos dividimos por parejas para pasar, hay muchos soldados vigilando (Aclaro Souka ) bien entonces las parejas seran…

-Yo con Suko/ yo con Thop (Respondieron al mismo tiempo las dos)

-Bien bien tranquilos, vallan rodeando la montaña (Dijo Souka pero extrañamente ambos chicos ya emprendían la carrera hacia dicho camino)

-Tienen prisa (Dijo Katara)

-No, yo creo que tienen algo que resolver (Hablo Iron dejando a todos extrañados)

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

-Em Suko..esto…bueno (Por primera vez la maestra tierra no tenia la menor idea de cómo iniciar la conversación)

-Thop lo de ayer…em…lo que paso…esto…yo quiero (Suko en igualdad de condiciones)

-Tu ¿También? (Pregunto la joven maestra)

-Pues…pero solo queda entre nosotros (Declaro el maestro fuego)

-Me parece bien (Hablo la chica pero no tubo tiempo de nada mas por que Suko ya estaba empezando un nuevo beso entre ambos)

-Deberíamos avanzar, ya llevamos un buen rato aquí (Dijo Suko después de unas dos horas en que se perdieron detrás de unos árboles cercanos al camino)

-Deberíamos (Dijo la chica empezando a caminar abrazada al pelinegro)

(Al menos ya no habría mas discusiones entre Suko y Aang por el besuqueo constante con su hermana, y a Thop ya no le molestaban en absoluto los sonidos producidos por dicho acto)


End file.
